


Would It Hurt?

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: the following is placed under a readmore and tagged appropriately as it is triggering for some. Viewer discretion is advised. (Ty Lee/Azula suicide attempt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would It Hurt?

Never in a hundred years did she think it would come to this, not for someone like Ty Lee. Had she been different around her friends lately? Had Azula noticed at all? No, the nonbender had acted like her usual bubbly self around the rest, all smiles and giggles and ‘pink’ as she would say. 

So why did this surprise Azula so much? Why did finding the acrobat about to jump from the palace balcony make the former princess wonder if she had slipped back into madness? It was a struggle to remain calm as Ty Lee walked along the thin handrail on the edge of the balcony as if nothing was wrong, her smile gone and her eyes hollow. It was even more of a struggle to convince her to come down from the ledge without pulling her down.

“Do you think it would hurt?” Ty Lee asked, her head tilting to the side curiously as she looked below to the courtyard.

After what felt like hours Azula was growing desperate, her heart racing violently in her chest and her eyes threatening to spill the tears she held back. She slowly eased her way closer to Ty Lee’s side, noticing the tear tracks on her friends face for the first time. Azula took a breath and held out her hand to the other girl, trying to calm her nerves and stop her shaking. This wasn’t like her, this wasn’t like the once ruthless and powerful princess standing out on the veranda with her old accomplice.

This was a girl about to lose her best friend.

“Ty Lee… take my hand.”

There was no malice, no authority behind her request. Her voice was barely above a soft whisper, trembling like a leaf in the wind. The acrobat turned slowly until her back was to the world, her eyes locking with Azula’s. They stood there in silence, waiting for either the inevitable or a miracle. Just as Azula was about to ask again, the other’s calm facade broke. Her shoulders shook with each sob, the tears spilling freely as she took the firebender’s outstretched hand. 

She wanted to be angry with Ty Lee, and in some way she wanted to be mad at herself for not paying closer attention. She wanted to take her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her friend. She wanted to lock Ty Lee away 'for her own protection’… but as the two slumped to the ground in tears clutching to each other tightly, all Azula could feel was relief that she still had her friend in her arms.


End file.
